The Troop and a Monster They Never Thought Existed
by Wolfy816
Summary: The Troop runs into a girl who has a secret that could save the Troop from a threat boiling in the monster world. Summary is bad but the story is good!


**Author's Note: **Hi I'm sort of new at this so please be a little nice with your comments. And please, READ AND REVIEW!** BTW: Thoughts are in _Italics, _Time is underlined, and TEXTS OR POV is in BOLD.**

** ENJOY!  
><strong>

**No one's POV (third person)**

The monster ran with all her might, she had to get away! She suddenly turned her head and looked at what pursued her. A huge basilisk was being chased by an even bigger Quadro-Gob! The monster girl ducked behind a large bush and curled up so the monsters couldn't see her but she knew that they could smell her. So she found some dry herbs and berries and covered herself with them.

Suddenly she heard three voices come out of nowhere. She couldn't understand what they were saying so she tried to ignore the feeling that she knew their language.

Jake, Haley, and Felix were searching for the two monsters that had come to their dimension. Though, Haley and Jake were busy arguing about how Haley's troop grid said that there were three monsters.

"Jake I'm telling you that my troop grid is saying that there are three monsters out here not just two!" Haley yelled at Jake.

"Well my troop grid says that there are only two monsters out here." Jake retorted.

"Would you two just SHUT-UP!" Felix turned and yelled at the bickering pair "Do you want all of the monsters to hear us?"

"NO!" They both replied.

Suddenly they all say the two giant monsters racing towards them. Jake lifted up his blaster and shot the basilisk. Then, Haley lifted her blaster and demolished the Quadro-Gob. Jake spun around to face his two partners and gave them both a high-five.

"Great job Jake," Haley said "but I bet you can't shoot Felix and I with a paralyze ray."

"You're on!" Jake exclaimed "and if I win you have to eat the monster goo, but if you win I'll do anything you want for a month, Deal?"

"Deal, enjoy doing my monster choirs."

Jake backed up and pulled out his paralyze ray, he aimed at Haley and Felix and shot, but before he shot they jumped out of the way and Jake ended up paralyzing a bush! Or so he thought.

The monster girl yelped in surprise! She had been shot in her back! The monster tried to move but she couldn't. An idea sprang in her mind.

I have to change into a human or else they might destroy me! She thought to herself.

Suddenly she could feel her tail retract and her ears turned into human ears. All of the fur changed into regular human skin, her claws went back into fingernails and toenails. Finally, her hair became brunette and shrank to shoulder length. Her clothes look like a gym outfit with athletic shorts and a regular t-shirt. She sighed silently, all she had done was transform back into a full human, she no longer felt insecure or nervous. In fact she felt pretty in charge, like she doesn't have a care about getting caught by those people but she does care about getting caught by The Troop and being sent back to the monster world.

Haley looked toward the bush where the yelp came from. She was pacing back in forth in front of said bush wondering if she just saw a monster tail or that she just found a skunk. Haley finally decided to be risky and went up to the bush just in time to see the monster tail transform into a pair of gym shorts. By then she was completely freaking out! Why? The reason is that those gym shorts are from Lakewood High's really old gym teacher!

Oh no, ohhhh noooo. No, no, no, no, it can't be no it can't there is just no possible way that those are from 40 years ago! Haley thought.

"J-Jake! F-Felix! You guys better look at this!" Haley exclaimed.

Jake and Felix stopped what they were doing and ran over to Haley's side. They looked at what she was looking at and their mouth's dropped open.

"What the-" Jake was cut off by Felix saying.

"Oh my gosh! That's a very old design from 40 years ago!" Felix exclaimed.

"Let's see who it is, shall we?" Jake asked while pulling on the owner's legs "C'mon guys this thing isn't going to free itself."

Felix and Haley helped Jake pull the body out of the bushes. All three of them gasped expecting to find a decaying 56 year-old person but what they found was a 13 year-old girl who was still breathing and perfectly fine.

Haley gasped at the girl and turned around to Jake who was still deciphering how a 13 year-old was wearing 40 year-old clothes.

"Jake?" Haley asked.

"Yes?" Jake turned around to face Haley.

"Do you realize that you just shot a human girl with a paralyze ray?" Haley yelled her question getting louder at the end.

"Yes, I did now let's get her to the hospital so we can lie about finding her paralyzed in a bush." Jake said

"No we're taking her to headquarters and you're carrying her there!" Felix said to Jake.

"Fine." Jake said to Felix while picking up the girl bridal style.

The girl woke up to find that she was being carried by a stranger. She still couldn't move her body, except for her head which was staring at the stranger's shirt in dis-belief, so she just stayed there looking at the stranger's triangle on his shirt.

_Oh no!_ She thought. _The Troop has found me! I'm doomed!_

The girl flashed back to her home in where she and her brother and sister were being taught by their father, Tyrone.

**"Now children I'm going to teach you about the most evil thing in the monster world, The Troop!" He says to them while whipping off a plastic tarp covering the picture of the Troop's triangle. "This is their symbol of power in which you will find many of them wearing!"**

**The monster girl raised her hand to ask a question.**

**"Yes Lyra, what is it?" He asked the girl.**

**"Um, Dad what happens if you get caught?" She asked Tyrone.**

**"They'll either trap you or destroy you." He answered.**

The girl shook herself out of the flashback. It was horrible to remember that lesson just now.

While they were walking back to headquarters Jake accidentally bumped into a wall and knocked the girl out, again!

"Oopps" He said to himself.

**40 minutes later at HQ**

"Hey is she awake?" Somebody said

"Jake, she's waking up!" Another said

Lyra opened her eyes and sat up. She glanced around and saw four figures surrounding her. She let out a little yelp from the pain she felt in her wrist.

"Hi, welcome to mime headquarters! Would you mind looking into this box for me? Ahhh, that's it look right here." The biggest one said as Lyra looked straight into the box.

She looked around and saw the three other figures plug their ears with their fingers. Then, she looked back at the biggest one and saw that he had ear-plugs in. Lyra's chest emitted a long low growl at the biggest person, she then copied the other three and threw her fingers in her ears. Suddenly the huge one opened the box and a Snark came out, Lyra then fixed the Snark with a-you-better-not-make-me-forget-what-happened-or-I'll-transform-back-and-destroy-you glare. The Snark saw this and ran back into its box and closed the door with a slam.

"That's weird. Snarks usually don't ever do that." The big one said.

"Mr. Stockley, could she be a monster?" A girl asked.

"That's impossible Haley! The Troop Grid would have gone of if there was an uncaptured monster in head-quarters." A smart looking guy said to Haley.

"Not if she's like that fellow about 40 years back. He joined the Troop saying his name was Ernie. No one realized he was a monster until he did the blood test at the med-bay after he was almost eaten by a Zylork. They then did a DNA sample and found some seal DNA intertwined with his human DNA. Ernie is still here trapped in a monster cell so that he doesn't escape." Mr. Stockley explained to the three team-mates.

"Well I still don't think she could be one." Felix muttered under his breathe.

"Hey! I know, one of you three can let her stay at your house for the night. If she transforms just contact me and I'll put her in a containment unit." Mr. Stockley said.

"Cough-Haley-cough." Jake coughed

"Thanks Jake." Haley said sarcastically. "but I guess I might as well."

"Alright, Haley she's your responsibility now, have fun." Mr. Stockley said.

**45 minutes later at Haley's house**

"Haley, dear, who is your new friend?" Haley's mom questioned.

"Umm, she from a different state and I offered to let her stay here." Haley lied.

"Alright, but keep her upstairs or clean her because your father is having dinner with his boss and his family tonight."

"Ok mom I'll clean her up and then we'll be down in a few."

"Ok, oh and dear?" Haley's mom asked.

"Yes mom?"

"Put those clothes of hers in the washer and lend her some of yours, ok?"

"Yes mom." Haley said respectfully.

Haley and Lyra walked up the stairs and ran into Haley's room. Haley pushed the door closed and started rummaging through her closet. While she was doing that Lyra sat down on the bed and sighed.

_Great not only do I have to sleep here but I have to change clothes too? Erg, I've only ever worn these and they don't smell too bad. Though I've only been human once in my life-time… when I was born. Now what am I going to do? I can't even speak whatever Haley speaks. I only understand some words and the others just sound like horrible ways to speak._

Haley looked up for a second and saw her favorite dress. She quickly grabbed it and spun around to face Lyra.

"Hey do you like this? Do you want to wear this tonight?" Haley asked the girl.

_Why isn't she responding to me? Can she understand what I'm saying? _Haley thought to herself.

Suddenly the girl looked up and questioned the dress by tilting her head to the side in a manner of what-is-that-thing-and-can-I-just-wear-some-shorts-instead. Haley understood what the girl meant and flung the dress on the bed and then started to go through her closet again, yet again she got up victoriously and showed the girl her victory. Haley had in her hands gym clothes that smelled decent and were clean. Lyra saw them and tried to say "That's perfect!" but it ended up sounding like a wolf howling. Haley looked a little shaken up after that but she just shrugged and said

"We're going to have to work on that."

Lyra looked pleased that she understood that sentence and decided to tell Haley her human name. Lyra stared straight ahead and practice saying it in her head.

_Lena. Lena, L-E-N-A. Hey, I think I got it!_

Lyra swallowed she looked at Haley and cleared her throat. Haley looked up and saw the girl looking at her as if wanting to say something. Haley beckoned for her to go ahead and say what she needs to say.

"My name is…Lena." Lena said proudly.

"Hi, Lena. I'm Haley." Haley said.

"My human is not good but my animal speak is perfect!" Lena said

"That's okay, just get dressed and then I'll help you." Haley said as she walked to her bathroom and closed the door.

Lyra sighed, she had lied about her human name. It was actually Linz but she liked, and could pronounce, Lena._ Though_, she decided, _maybe I'll tell some-one I trust but right now I needed to get dressed._

**15 minutes later…**

"Haley your father's boss and his family are here." Her mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mom I'll be down in a second." Haley said.

Haley and Lyra walked down the steps casually. Though, Lyra stumbled a bit because she wasn't used to walking down the stairs barefoot. Everyone gasped as they saw the two walk down the stairs. First, was that Haley had her red dress on and it came down to her knees in little ruffles. Two, was that Lyra was wearing a gym outfit and had her hair in a ponytail. Third, was that half of the audience were boys one was Lyra's age 13 and the other was Haley's age. Her dad's boss smiled sweetly but on the inside he was saying _I didn't know Mr. Steele had two daughters now I'm going to have keep my youngest boy distracted!_ His wife was thinking the same thing except a tad bit meaner- _What in the world is that young girl wearing! This is supposed to be a family dinner not a family and their hoodlum dinner! Now I'm going to have to protect my youngest son from that girl!_

Lyra sighed. She may not know English that well but she understood thoughts pretty good. Though, Lyra doesn't like to use her monster ability on her friends or really anyone sometimes, she just can't help it. That is why her mouth dropped open when she heard the youngest son's thoughts. He was thinking- _I didn't know that they had a girl my age at this stupid dinner! Wow, I wonder if she's new or the Steele's just adopted her. Though, look at those clothes! Wow, she makes casual look cute. _

Lyra decided to reply back.

_Thanks! You're very sweet why don't you sit next to me at the dinner?_

She chuckled when he looked around and freaked out.

_ Hey! Whose there? I know it can't be me because I'm already going to be next to myself in this stupid dinner because I have to sit in between my old, boring parents at the table!_

_Wow, well I'm going to sitting there too then! Oh, and look in front of you._

_ What?_

He looked straight ahead and saw Lyra wink at him. He chuckled to himself.

_No, it can't be that cute girl must be my brain tricking me. Ha like a girl can read my thoughts._

_ Oh really is that a challenge? _

_ Yep, that's a challenge. Besides you know you can't prove that you're not my brain._

_ Really, 'cause I'm reading right now and I'm impressed you think that about me._

_ No way! You can't be that cute girl!_

_ Really then how can I prove it?_

_ Smiling devishly._

_ I can see that you're doing that, you don't have to think it!_

_ Fine I've made up my mind, if you really are her then when my parents start to talk to yours, I'll ask you a question and if you answer yes then I know that it is you but, if you answer no I'll know that you didn't read my thoughts, deal?_

_ Deal._

_ Idiot._

_ What was that?_

_ Nothing._

_ Are you sure?_

_ Yep didn't say anything._

_ Sure, you didn't say anything._ Lyra thought sarcastically.

***Haley's POV***

I glanced down at my troop-grid checking to make sure that it wasn't going off, when my watch-com beeped.

One side-ways glance from my mom told me to silence my "alarm" on my watch. Yep, I never got around to telling my mom or anyone the truth about mime club. Anyways, I nervously glanced down at my watch-com and what I saw shocked me.

**Jake: Hey Hailey I need to chat later tonight can u come over.**

I decided that I needed to report about Lena so I simple typed in…

**Me: Not now Jake! I'm at an important dinner with my father's boss and his two sons.**

** Jake: Oh. **** Well, I still need to talk 2 u. So after the dinner can u come over? Please I really need to talk to u. Btw, who's ur father's boss and r 1 of his children our age?**

My night suddenly got a whole lot better. Jake needs to talk! Though, I am suppose to be watching Lena and making sure she isn't up to any monster activity, but I might be able to go after my parents and Lena fall asleep!

**Me: I might have 2 wait until my parents fall asleep in order 2 come over but sure I can come over! **** C u tonight.**

** Jake: ****;) Wait, u haven't answered my 2****nd**** question yet!**

** Me: Oh yeah, what was ur 2****nd**** question?**

** Jake: Who's ur father's boss? Is 1 of his children our age and if he is then is he cute?**

** Me: Jake the 3****rd**** question was kind of weird but I'll let it slip. Anyways my father's boss is Mr. Phil Papres and yes one of his son's is our age.**

** Jake: Srry bout the last question I was just wondering if you liked his son.**

** Me: Really, oh Jake you care! I don't like Edward. He's just plain weird and gross! Anyways, bye c u l8tr.**

** Jake: K bye!**

I silently smiled to myself. Jake actually was worried about me and he probably was jealous of Edweird! That thought made my insides do a flip. My mom nudged me that it was time to go eat our dinner. I secretly couldn't wait to eat and then go meet up with Jake!

_**Meanwhile, Lyra was issued a challenge and Hailey was asked on a date! What will happen next?**_

_**TBC…**_


End file.
